Love,Loss and Heartbreak
by kawaii.earl
Summary: Through all the heartbreaks and loss, love will always be there.
1. New Girl

Emma's POV

"Ugh", I said looking at my room.

I had just moved to Seattle. I hated living here.

I was going to this school named Iridum High.

"Great another school that's going to hate me", I said to myself.

I used to be a good girl, now I'm just bitch that everyone hates.

My dad doesn't care, he never cared anyways.

He hated me for who I was.

I was used to it though.

But the worst thing was he was going to be my principal.

Jax's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP! "Ugh", I said groaning.

I fell off my bed, and got ready.

I wore a white t-shirt, black leather jacket and skinny ripped jeans.

I rode my motorcycle to school.

I entered Iridum High, tons of girls crowed me.

"They must really love me", I said smiling.

"Jax Novoa! to the principal office", said the intercom.

"Great I'm in trouble on the first day", I said groaning.

I reached the principals office.

"What", I asked.

"Jax I wanted to show my daughter around school", Mr. Alonso said.

"Fine", I said.

I looked at his daughter, wow she looks hot.

"You done checking me out?", she asked.

I nodded not knowing what to say.

Emma's POV

This Jax guy was pretty cute, but everyone hates me.

So why would he even like me.

What was I even thinking.

I snapped out of my trance.

He started showing me around.

"What's your name again?", he asked.

"Emma", I said.

"Got it", Jax replied.

"Here is your locker, and your pin", he said.

"Thanks", I said.

Then he started walking away.

Why do I feel so different when I'm around him.

I never liked dating boys, they would always cheat on girls.

But Jax seems different.

HAI THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION!HOPE YOU LIKE IT. ALSO IM GOING TO BE CO-WRITING WITH NOTREALLYAHIPSTER


	2. When We First Met

Chapter 2 written by NotReallyAHipster and

This chapter is about when Emma saw Jax when they first met

I was talking to my dad "Fuck you!" I shouted

Just then a boy came in right when I said it

"Umm" He said "Maybe I should come at a different time..."

"No Mr. Novoa, now is fine" My dad said "Jax I need you to show my daugh...our new student, Emma, around"

"Ugh" I thought "Of course my dad is so embarrassed to call me his daughter"

The guy who I suppose his name is Jax is gawking at me.

I was wearing a gray tank-top with a unbuttoned flannel shirt, short shorts, and combat boots.

"Hey Bitch, can you stop checking me out?" I said

Jax's POV

I looked at Mr Alonso and thought "Can she talk to me like that?"

I rose an eyebrow so he would get what I'm saying

Emma's POV

I looked at both my dad and Jax giving each other looks

I looked at Jax and said, "Douche bag are we gonna start the tour

Jax led me out the door

He looked at me and said, "I don't get why Mr Alonso lets you say those words and doesn't punish you"

I scoffed and smiled "Because he's my dad idiot. He's pretty much used to me saying those words"

"Mr Alonso is your dad?" Jax said astonished

I nodded

I looked at Jax, I never got a good look at him yet so why not start now?

I nodded in approval

"He's hot" I thought then I remembered I was me "He would never like me" I thought looking away.

So if you don't know already, everybody hates me even dudes.

I never had a boyfriend and yes, I'm a virgin which means I'm pretty much a loser.

So why would he want to date me?

Jax's POV

She's hot, to bad I already have a girlfriend.

I'll just ditch her for Emma.

It was time to make my move.

I walked to her locker

"Hey Emma, want to sit next to me at lunch", I asked

Emma's POV

I walked up to my locker.

Seeing Jax was already there.

"What bitch",I said

"God you don't have to be so rude", Jax said

"I wanted to see, if you wanted to sit next to me at lunch", Jax asked

"Sure, beats sitting alone", I said

We headed to lunch.

"JAX!", screamed a random girl

She walked up to me.

"Why are you sitting next to my boyfriend?", demanded the girl

"Why don't you stop acting like a bitch?", I asked

"UGH!", said the girl

She started walking away.

"I better go get her", said Jax.

I nodded.

"Here", said Jax

He gave me a piece of paper.

It was his phone number

"Just in case", He said then winked.

It read: Call me ;)


End file.
